


Bow to Your Queen

by jonnimir



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Power Dynamics, Riding Crops, Sexual Content, Sub Hannibal Lecter, femme domme Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnimir/pseuds/jonnimir
Summary: Will discovers a dominant femme headspace.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159
Collections: Hannigram Kinkmeme





	Bow to Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for Will to explore being feminized, but he goes femme domme instead of soft femme. Just a quick little fic to get back into the swing of things.

It had been Hannibal’s idea, originally, a gentle suggestion: some lingerie, or perhaps some lipstick to highlight the curve of Will’s mouth. And Will was happy enough to try it out, particularly when he discovered how attentive Hannibal was at the sight of him in lacy underwear, lavishing even more praise than usual, taking his time kissing up his thighs. So it didn’t take long for him to escalate to a full outfit, one Will had chosen himself. He had put aside options that were particularly frilly or bright, and landed on an understated, all-black ensemble: a leather corset, sheer stockings, and lace underwear.

Hannibal insisted on watching every step as he dressed up, seeming to take as much pleasure from the process as from the final result. His eyes were glued to Will as he pulled the lace panties over his hips and adjusted so they settled snuggly over his cock, and as the stockings rolled up Will’s newly shaven legs. Will had him help with the corset—lacing it tight enough that his back was forced to remain quite straight, but not so severely that it interfered with his breathing—but he made him sit back again and be patient while he put on the final touches in front of their dresser-top mirror, perched on the edge of a chair.

Will was still unused to the motions of makeup, and too absorbed in the process to notice Hannibal while he carefully brushed mascara onto his lashes and painted his lips crimson. He pulled back and assessed his appearance—dark-eyed and sultry, his collarbones standing out clearly above the shape of his corset. Then he reached for the small bottle of perfume that Hannibal had acquired for the occasion, and put a dab on his wrists and neck as he had been asked. Suddenly he was surrounded by the fragrance of rose, not a sharp soapy rendition, but lush like a garden, and darkened by something that made it feel rich and hedonistic. He blinked at his reflection, not expecting to feel so transformed by putting all these pieces together, but the overall effect was striking.

He finally turned to Hannibal, who was staring at him with undisguised awe.

“How does it make you feel?” Hannibal asked, eyes flickering away from Will’s to peruse his darkened lips. His own lips parted slightly, and Will felt his attraction like sizzling heat.

He tilted his head, with Hannibal’s eyes following the motion, and tapped the tube of lipstick on the table with a loud click. He settled back and stretched his leg out in front of him with its stocking shimmering in the light. Hannibal watched that too, and looked as if he desperately wanted to touch, but would not. As if he was looking at a masterpiece behind glass and it would be a crime to rub his grimy fingers over it without permission.

“Powerful,” Will said, voice deep but soft. He felt like he was channeling something of a femme fatale, or a mysterious heroine from a noir film. Though he hadn’t smoked since he was much younger, out of nowhere he half wished he held a cigarette in his hand now. The smell would doubtless offend Hannibal’s sensitive nose, but he would endure it if that was the price of seeing Will like this. Maybe he’d even let Will go further—Will imagined tapping the hot ash into his waiting palm, and he put his tongue between his teeth, too tempted by the possibilities.

“Like when you killed Garrett Jacob Hobbes?”

“Like when I thought I’d killed you.”

Hannibal’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly. “Do you imagine this to be a victory of sorts, then?”

“It could be.” Will watched the bob of his throat, his face carefully inscrutable. “If I’m to be the victor, would you bow to your queen?”

Hannibal’s eyes were dark, more chocolate than amber in the shadow of his pupils. “I would if you asked me to.”

“Is that what you want me to do? Ask, politely?”

“I generally prefer politeness.”

“I didn’t ask what you _generally_ prefer,” Will said with a smirk. “I asked what you want right now. And right now it looks as though you’d prefer an order. Am I right?”

Hannibal didn’t answer, and that was a good enough answer in itself.

“Bow, Hannibal,” he said. “Down on your knee, properly.”

Hannibal stared at him, eyes flickering beneath Will’s face and the length of his leg extended before him. Then he rose and gracefully kneeled in front of Will. His head was bowed but his eyes rose and watched Will.

Will casually tapped Hannibal’s cheek with his stockinged toe, clicking his tongue in clear admonishment.

Hannibal’s lip raised in a slight snarl, and Will felt a thrill shoot through him. He didn’t back down.

“That’s not a bow, Hannibal, that’s a glower. Eyes down unless I give you permission.”

After another pause, Hannibal finally lowered his eyes to the floor. His pose was deferential, but Will could see the tension remaining in his body. He couldn’t resist giving it a little poke.

He ran his foot along Hannibal’s jaw and down his neck, and Hannibal visibly shivered. Then Will hooked it around the back of his neck and firmly pushed him toward the ground.

“Down, boy,” he murmured.

Hannibal exhaled sharply. It wasn’t sufficient force to truly force him down—that would have required a significant effort on Will’s part. But it was enough to make it clear that it was a demand, not a suggestion. And he kept pressing until Hannibal’s forehead was touching the ground, and his foot was on the back of his head keeping it there.

The contrast was striking—Hannibal’s classically masculine form, complete with a collared shirt, bending under the weight of Will’s stocking-clad foot. He had seen his strength in action, how easily he could kill a man with his bare hands, and here Will was dressed up in pretty things and still making him bow down.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. His cock had swollen, pressing uncomfortably against its bounds in the feminine underwear, and he quickly freed it and gave it a stroke, Hannibal’s head still underfoot.

“Are you touching yourself?” came Hannibal’s voice. He sounded breathless, though muffled against the floor.

“Mm. Yeah,” Will replied, stroking languidly while his foot rubbed a spot at the back of Hannibal’s skull. “You can’t look though. Stay like that. You look good with your ass in the air.”

Hannibal grunted and his back arched, as if intentionally presenting his ass at its most appealing.

“Good boy,” Will said, voice low and smooth. “I’d like to see you hold that pose while I fuck you. Or maybe…” He bit his lip at the image, though he suspected his teeth would scrape his lipstick. “Maybe I should spank you instead. Leave your ass pretty and pink, and you’d keep it up in the air just because I told you to. Wouldn’t you?”

“Will,” Hannibal gasped. His hands had turned to fists pressed against the floor. “Please.”

“Please, what? Please spank you raw?”

Hannibal’s back flexed, and his hips shifted in such a way that Will suspected he was trying to bring some relief to himself, still tucked into his trousers.

“No cheating,” he said sharply. “Keep your legs apart.”

Hannibal obeyed, though he didn’t spread far. Will nearly rolled his eyes.

“Are you testing my patience?”

They spread another inch, and Will would have been satisfied if not for the fact that he now desperately needed to see this from another angle. He got to his feet and walked to behind Hannibal.

“Have to do everything myself, do I?”

He reached around Hannibal’s waist to undo his pants and pulled them down to his knees, baring Hannibal’s erection in the process. He pulled it toward him with a single finger to take a closer look, making Hannibal’s breath hitch, and found the head deep pink and damp. He released it before Hannibal could use the opportunity to rub against his hand.

“No wonder you’re so eager. How long have you been hard?”

It took a moment for Hannibal to respond. “I believe it began when you had me help with your corset, and I could feel how tightly it hugged your waist. And the desire to touch you again—or having you forbid me from touching, forcing me to wait—has kept me in a state since.”

Will couldn’t help but feel smug about that. He ran his fingers very lightly up Hannibal’s thighs, over his ass, thinking about the tempting picture he’d conjured of him spanked pink. But using his hand wasn’t quite what he had in mind at the moment.

“You’re going to have to wait a bit longer, I’m afraid. Stay there.”

He turned and walked across the room to their closet, where their collection of kinky items was large and constantly expanding—the natural result of having a partner with insatiable curiosity, seemingly endless funds, and very poor impulse control. They hadn’t even had a chance to use some of them yet. But it only took a moment for Will to pick out a riding crop and head back to Hannibal.

He was still in place, exactly where Will had told him to remain. Will softly brushed the tip of the crop across his thigh. Hannibal shivered.

“Do you know what this is?” Will asked quietly.

“A riding crop.”

“Do you want me to use it?”

“Yes. Please, Will. Anything you want.”

He drew the crop’s tip over the other thigh, planning out his strikes. Then he snapped it right across Hannibal’s left cheek, and then his right. Hannibal moaned softly. Knowing that he had an extremely high pain tolerance, Will didn’t hesitate to lay a line of sharp hits down each thigh in turn, leaving columns of pink rectangles on his flesh.

Hannibal tilted his hips back in clear offering, and Will went over the same marks again, the crop making a satisfying crack each time he hit his target. He doubted the pain would truly make an impact on Hannibal, but he was affected nonetheless, even trembling slightly.

Before Will could hit him again, he spoke. “Will, I would… I would like to see your face while you do this, if you’ll allow me.”

Will contemplated for a moment, then acquiesced. “You may. Roll onto your back.”

Hannibal did so. With his face upturned, Will could see how deeply flushed he was, Will nudged Hannibal’s legs slightly apart with his toe, then smacked the crop against his inner thighs in short strokes. Apart from a slight jolt at the first hit, Hannibal remained perfectly still, but his breathing was heavy and his eyes awestruck.

With a hint of mischief, Will moved the crop to caress even more sensitive territory—running it along Hannibal’s cock and pressing it against his balls and tapping lightly as if preparing to strike them.

“ _Anything_ I want?” he asked, smirking down at Hannibal and continuing to tease with the crop, dragging it from root to tip. “So you wouldn’t mind if I went ahead and just—”

Hannibal’s cock twitched sharply under the crop, and Will quickly realized even the suggestion was enough for Hannibal. A whine broke free of his throat and his hips lifted as if encouraging Will to do just that, before he spilled onto his stomach. Then his eyes fell closed and his chest heaved. Will was struck by his absolute vulnerability in this moment.

With his mouth fallen open and heart pounding in his chest, Will dropped the crop and lowered himself to the floor, straddling Hannibal’s chest on his knees, and began to tug urgently at his erection. Hannibal opened his eyes and looked blearily up at him.

“Let me, please,” Hannibal begged, gaze honed on Will’s cock. “Let me finish you in my mouth.”

His lips remained parted in invitation, and Will took it, easing forward until he sank into Hannibal’s mouth. Not for the first time, Will appreciated Hannibal’s talent at this, and he swore softly as Hannibal took him deep into his throat, surrounding him in heat.

With Hannibal’s enthusiasm, it didn’t take long before Will was coming down his throat with a soft cry.

He sat back with a satisfied hum, wet cock leaving a damp smear on Hannibal’s shirt.

Hannibal licked his lips, not allowing a single trace of Will to escape him.

“Have I pleased my queen?” he asked, voice coarser than usual.

Will smiled and stroked a thumb over his cheekbone.

“It’s a good start,” Will said, voice a quiet purr.


End file.
